


paper hearts

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: Jemma Anne Simmons is without a doubt the most oblivious woman Bobbi has ever come across in her entire life. It's a good thing she's so damn cute really.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Bobbi Morse
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	paper hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This work crosses off the squares Simmorse & Cute Notes on the fluff bingo cards!

Jemma Anne Simmons is without a doubt the most oblivious woman Bobbi has ever come across in her entire life. She has tried everything, complimenting her on her looks, her intellect, her personality, she tried flirting, both how she would normally do it but also in the scientific speak the Brit’s more comfortable with, she even gave her a valentine’s day gift and nothing! If it wasn’t for Fitz’s repeated reassurances that Jemma is head over heels for her, Bobbi would’ve given up months ago, but seeing as the brunette takes up most of her thoughts nowadays, the likelihood of that coming to fruition is slim to none.

After another long day in the lab, flirting with Jemma to the point that even Fitz, who is usually very supportive of her attempts to get Jemma to go out with her, gave her a look telling her to tone it down, all Bobbi wants to do is gorge out on the cookie dough ice cream she hid in the freezer and cry to sad music. But when she encounters Fitz on the way to the kitchen, the younger man practically vibrating with excitement, her thrilling plans for the evening will have to wait. 

“I have the perfect way for you to get Simmons to wise up!” He exclaims, rocking back and forth on the balls of his toes.

“Tell me, please!” She begs, desperation clear in her tone.

“Love notes!”

Bobbi has to move out of the way slightly so she doesn’t get whacked in the stomach with Fitz’s arms, but the idea doesn’t seem terrible.

“Think about it,” he continues, taking half a step back and almost crashing into the lab techs trying to get by, “she’s a romantic at heart, she knows your handwriting, and it would be irrefutable proof that you do like her!”

Thanking Fitz profusely, Bobbi speeds past the Scotsman, forgetting her ice cream in the hopes of finally convincing Jemma to go out with her. Making a beeline to her bunk, Bobbi starts to think through the various messages she could leave, no flowery poetry that could be left open to interpretation, just cute messages that show she has feelings for the young Brit. Scouring the desk in her room for something to write the notes on, she comes across a stack of heart shaped post it notes, shoved to the back of the drawer of crap that is her desk.

While there are millions of ideas rushing through her head, Bobbi knows there’s no way she’ll be able to last longer than tomorrow before she kisses Jemma in the lab so that everyone gets the message. Scribbling down dozens of ideas, she settles on three notes to put on her desk, one in the morning, one at lunch and one for the evening if things get really desperate and she still hasn’t caught on. Rewriting the final notes, making sure her handwriting is clear and more importantly, distinctly her own, Bobbi puts them to one side, impatiently waiting for the morning to come. 

She barely manages to get any sleep that night, all the potential outcomes of her newest attempt to get Jemma to either let her down gently or take her out on a date racing through her mind. Despite this, Bobbi is filled with anxious energy, and attempts to channel her nervousness into getting ready for the day, choosing to put on some light makeup before braving the day ahead. Heading straight to the lab, notes tucked safely away in her jacket pocket, she spies Fitz at his desk unusually early, the Scotsman attempting to look disinterested at her arrival. Before Jemma walks in, or any of the nosy lab techs can ruin it, she leaves the first note on a pile of reports in the centre of Jemma’s desk before heading towards her own desk, thankful for the fact that hers is right beside Jemma’s so she can gauge the younger woman’s reaction. 

After fifteen minutes of panicking about what would happen, and some surprisingly stern looks from Fitz when she tries to take back the note, Jemma finally arrives, dumping her bag on the chair before staring down at the note. At first she just stares at the note, looking at it like it’s another puzzle for her to solve, but she soon shakes her head, gently smiling to herself before placing it safely into her bag, then getting on with her work. It takes all of Bobbi’s willpower to not smack her head against the table and sob at the reaction, and she begs for God, hell any deity will do fine, to strike her down and leave her here, in this lab, alone for the rest of her days.

It’s almost as if Fitz can sense her dramatic inner monologue, something she becomes so enraptured in that she’s completely oblivious to him readying a supply of scrunched up paper balls to throw at the back of her head. And for someone who had a traumatic brain injury, he’s got a terrifyingly good aim, hitting her with the balls of paper to shake her from her wallowing and prompt her into doing work.

She sets herself the task of carrying out mindless work that even Hunter could do, not trusting herself with anything of true importance. By the time lunch comes around, Fitz drags Jemma out to the common rooms, giving Bobbi the go ahead for placing the second note, one which reads _I want to spend the rest of my sunsets with you_ , onto her meticulously tidy desk. So as to not look suspicious, she follows suit and jogs through the base to catch up to the other scientists, relishing in the break from work.

Rather than antagonising over what may come, Bobbi distracts herself by talking with Hunter and Elena, Mack interjecting every now and then. But soon enough, they all have to part ways, Hunter squeezing her shoulder tightly, silently wishing her good luck with her work for the day and the Jemma situation. Running a hand through her hair, she ties it into a ponytail as she makes her way back to the lab, Fitz waving her over while Jemma is distracted to let her know that the Brit had loved the first two notes, but she didn’t “want to act irrationally” in talking to Bobbi about it.

Sighing heavily, she decides that enough is enough, screw waiting to give the final note, and after ensuring that Fitz would keep an eye on the simulation Jemma is currently running, Bobbi strides over to the shorter woman, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the lab and into the first free room the blonde comes across. Instead of letting Jemma protest this move, Bobbi leans down and swoops the Brit into the best kiss of both of their lives. It takes Jemma a second to respond to the kiss, but when she does it’s with as much passion as Bobbi initiated it with. Pulling away from one another, breathlessly panting in sync with each other, they cling to one another, Bobbi taking the opportunity to hold Jemma’s face in her hands like she’s dreamed of doing for so long. 

“Well, that was lovely.” Jemma says, wincing at how awkwardly it comes out.

“That’s one way to put it. Sorry about dragging you out of the lab by the way, I couldn’t wait any longer.” 

Jemma lets out a soft giggle, and if that isn’t the prettiest sound Bobbi has ever heard, she doesn’t know what is. The shorter woman pulls Bobbi towards her, squeezing her midsection as she hugs the woman who means so much to her. Just as Jemma starts sinking into the hug, Bobbi stiffens up and pulls away from the younger woman, hurriedly rummaging around in her jacket pockets much to the Brit’s confusion. She pulls out another sticky note, like the ones Jemma had found earlier, and hands it over to the biochemist eagerly, a stark difference from her usual demeanour.

It’s a simple note, which simply reads _I, Dr ~~Barbara~~ Bobbi Morse, am in love with you, Dr Jemma Anne Simmons. _Blushing bright red, Jemma smiles up at Bobbi, grinning as she tells her how she is in love with her too.

“You know,” Bobbi says as she pulls Jemma into another hug, never wanting to not have the brunette in her arms again, “Fitz and Hunter are never going to let us live this one down.”

“I think we can handle it, after all, I have a kickass girlfriend who can set them straight.”

Beaming at the reference of her being Jemma’s girlfriend, and how right it sounded, Bobbi can’t help but feel grateful that she finally got the girl, even if it took, quite literally, giving Jemma her heart, for now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
